Telat
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Cerita singkat mengenai ulang tahun Akashi Seijurou. Warning: AU, Hint Shonen-ai, Galau!Akashi, dan OOC.


**Telat**

 **By Rakshapurwa**

 **Rate: T**

 **Pair: Temukan jawabannya dalam cerita.**

 **Warning: AU, Hint Shounen-ai, Galau!Akashi, dan kemungkinan OOC**

 **Disclaimer:** _ **Kuroko no Basket**_ **milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

' **Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk menyalurkan imajinasi semata.'**

 **Kado untuk Akashi Seijurou.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

Lagi-lagi usianya bertambah. Akashi Seijurou sudah semakin dewasa. Tak lagi mengharapkan kejutan tiba-tiba, atau hadiah memenuhi kotak suratnya. Hanya ucapan sederhana saja sudah cukup membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga. Tiap deret pesan singkat yang ia terima, membuat senyuman tak hilang dari bibirnya. Teman kampus, teman-teman SMA-nya dulu, keluarga—semua tak absen memberinya selamat.

Akashi senang, tapi ia agak kurang puas.

Bukan karena tak mendapat hadiah. Akashi sudah bilang ia tak mengharapkannya. Ini karena hal lain. Seseorang yang ia anggap istimewa di hati tak memberi ucapan apapun kepadanya. Sinyal-sinyal yang menyatakan orang itu ingat pun sepertinya tak nampak. Padahal berulang kali Akashi menebar kode di dunia maya. Menggandi DP BBM-nya, _update_ status Facebook, nge- _tweet_ singkat berisi curhatan—tetap saja tak ada tangggapan berarti dari si doi.

Akashi mendesah.

Susah memang kalau punya pacar yang tak terlalu peduli dengan sekitar. Kerjaannya saja nongkrong di pojok perpustakaan sambil membaca novel di tangan. dan amat jarang sekali menggenggam _handphone_ -nya. Sial. Sia-sia Akashi mengirim kode keras di dunia maya. Harusnya langsung tagih saja—tapi malu juga. Masa Akashi yang berulang tahun, Akashi pula yang harus mengingatkan. Gengsi.

"Sudah hampir jam 12 malam, dan dia belum mengucapkannya juga."

Hampir saja Akashi melepar _handphone_ miliknya—untung saja ia mengingat benda tersebut lumayan mahal. Memijit kening, Akashi menidurkan tubuhnya pada _futon_ yang tela tergelar. Merasa percuma menunggu lebih lama. Tidur dirasa adalah pilihan yang amat tepat.

Namun, belum 5 menit berselang. Sebuah nada dering terdengar. _Handphone_ -nya berbunyi memainkan nada-nada khas yang dikhususkan untuk satu orang. Kekasihnya yang sedari tadi ia tunggu, akhirnya menelpon dirinya. Jadi Akashi pun bangkit, bergegas mengambil dan menekan tombol hijau pada layar sentuhnya.

Tarik nafas-hembuskan.

"Halo? Kenapa menelpon malam-malam?"

Akashi berusaha tenang, padahal jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Keringat gugup mulai mengalir menuruni pelipisnya. Rona merah di pipi juga samar mulai terlihat. Ini dia saat-saat yang Akashi nanti-nantikan. Apakah kekasihnya akan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya? Akashi amat berharap demikian.

"Belum tidur?"

Ah, di saat seperti ini Akashi tak suka dengan basa-basi yang terlontar.

"Belum, kau sendiri?"

Sial. Lama. Akashi mulai was-was. Dipeluknya bantal yang tadi ia tiduri. Berusaha mereda rasa panik yang menyelimutinya. Jam sebentar lagi menunjukan tepat tengah malam. Dan masih saja belum ada tanda-tanda kekasihnya memberikan apa yang Akashi ingin dengar.

"Aku menganggu?"

"Tidak. Jadi apa yang mau kau katakan?"

Akashi menggigit kuku jarinya. Ayo cepat katakan. Kau tau kan jarum jam itu tak pernah berhenti berputar.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada sih. Hanya iseng."

Eh?

"Kalau begitu selamat malam ya Akashi. Jangan tidur malam-malam. _Bye_."

Loh?

Dan panggilan terputus sepihak. Akashi menatap layar _handphone_ dengan ekspresi sulit tertebak. Yang jelas ia sepertinya tengah kesal. Terlihat dari genggaman pada _handphone_ yang semakin mengerat. Seakan hendak meremukan benda kotak yang tak berdosa itu. Akashi mendesah. Melempar _handphone_ sembarang arah. Tak peduli jikalau benda itu terjatuh dengan keras. Retak pun tak apa. Hatinya saja sudah terasa demikian.

Hari bersejarahnya tak diingat oleh sang kekasih hati.

Miris. Tapi Akashi tak ingin menangis. Ia sudah dewasa. Maklumi saja segala perbuatan yang doi lakukan. Mungkin ia sedang sibuk, makanya melupakannya. Ya, mungkin karena itu—

—Sial. Kenapa pandangannya mulai tak fokus? Padahal sudah bilang tidak ingin menangis.

"Seijurou untuk apa pula kau menangis..."

TENGTONG

Hn?

Siapa yang malam-malam berkunjung ke apartemennya? Tengah malam datang bertamu rasanya tidak sopan. Yang punya rumah juga dalam fase pemulihan hati, jadi tak ingin sekali diganggu. Tapi semakin didiamkan, bel pintu semakin terdengar berulang. Seakan si tamu tau kalau ada orang di dalam.

Tsk. Menganggu saat melankolisnya saja.

"Iya sebentar."

Akashi menyeka bulir air matanya. Berjalan tergesa ke arah pintu depan untuk menyambut tamunya. Ekspresi masam sempat terlihat. Wajar saja demikian. Akashi sedang tidak mood tuk beramah tamah.

"Maaf siapa ya—"

Pintu depan sukses terbuka. Mata Akashi melotot menatap tak percaya pada sosok di depannya. Kok bisa orang itu ada di sini sekarang? Untuk apa? Bukannya tadi dia menyuruh Akashi tuk tidur? Kok sekarang...

"Selamat ulang tahun Seijuro, maaf aku baru sempat mengucapkannya."

Sebuket bunga mawar terjulur dihadapannya. Akashi mengambil dengan perlahan, lalu memegangnya erat. Masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Ku-Kupikir kau lupa..."

Surai merahnya perlahan dielus dengan lembut. Rasa hangat dan senang mengalir tiba-tiba. Ini bukan mimpi kan? Akashi mencubit pipinya. Sakit. Ini bukan mimpi. Ya ampun. Wajahnya pasti merah sekali sekarang.

"Mana mungkin aku melupakannya. Boleh aku masuk? Sekalian menginap kalau diijinkan."

Mendengus, kemudian tertawa kecil—Akashi mempersilahkan tamunya tuk masuk. Tentu saja ia akan memperbolehkan orang itu menginap di apartemennya. Akashi memang sudah berniat demikian sejak awal. Menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan kekasih tercinta. Meski ucapan yang diberikan sangat telat, tapi tak apalah. Yang penting kekasihnya tak melupakan ulang tahunnya.

Ah, hatinya kembali berbunga-bunga.

" _Tentu saja Mayuzumi-san, anggap saja rumah sendiri."_

.

* * *

 **TAMAT.**

* * *

.

HBD AKASHI XD

Cerita ini kubuat untuk mu XD

Sekian dari saya, **Rakshapurwa** undur diri.


End file.
